Dragon Queen: Sister of a Princess
by flyhigh79
Summary: Rosalinda is the long lost younger sister of Lucy Heartfilia and after seventeen long years of searching, they're finally together again. But Rose has more than a few secrets she'd rather not have out in the open and evil is creeping around every corner. Will she be accepted by her sister? Or will her dark and mysterious past ruin any chance she has at a true family? O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is happening just after the seven-year gap, because that's the only time I can get the ages to work out. Anyway, in this story like probably every other story I will ever write I have an O.C. In this one her name is Rosalinda (Rose/Rosy/Rosa/Rosebud as nicknames) and she is Lucy's long-lost sister (supposed to be 7-ish years younger, but as I said, this is after the gap). I'll try to keep to the anime as best I can, but don't hate me if I don't.** **Also, I have an original guild called Winged Sky, which kind of acts as a messenger guild. For wizards. Who are too lazy/paranoid to use magic to send their own mail. This is Rose's guild and it's (currently) outside of Fiore. I'll answer questions as they come in, but please try to keep an open mind. ^.^**

* * *

"FIVE HUNDRED DELIVERIES! In three hours? I don't know how you do it Rosa, but once again you single-handedly keep us all out of work." I smile at Core shyly, scuffing my feet on the ground.

"I think I might have found them. You know, my family? There's this man down in Fiore who has two daughters, one was kidnapped soon after being born. I never would have found him except that his other daughter, Lucy, went missing almost seven years ago and there was an article on the guild she was in. Apparently, they're not doing too well on the money side of things, so I thought I'd go and see what I could do to help by giving them some money, even if she's not my family. But if she is-!"

"Whoa there, Rosy. We know the story. You're gonna be very happy and you'll all be one big, happy family again right?" Dredessa, the guild master- or mistress I guess you could say- smiles down at me merrily from her place on the balcony.

"Right!" The guild chuckles and I beam. I like making people laugh, laughter is so much better than tears or snarls in my opinion.

"Oh, little rosebud. You've changed so much from the scared little girl you were seven years ago. We're so lucky we found you under the shed where that dark guild hid you." Core grins fondly, probably remembering all the times he had to save me from getting re-captured by other various dark guilds. "It's been a real treasure." I feel my face fall. Why was he talking about it as if I'll never come back? Then I thought about it. My family would probably want me to live in Fiore with them and there was no way that I could commute back and forth to get jobs, even with the wings that everyone in Winged Sky got upon becoming a member.

"I guess I'll have to quit the guild, huh." I speak it as a statement, because I don't really want to know the answer.

"Actually," Dredessa leaps off the balcony and lands lithely in front of me despite her fragile, aged appearance. "this might be a blessing in disguise. Recently, I got a message from the magic council in Fiore. They want us to move our guild there and they're offering an impressive price for us to do so." She begins calmly pacing as she always does while she waits for us to get the point of what she's saying. "I need to negotiate some finer points, but they're ones that should be spoken of in person and I'm not as young as I once was." We all chuckle when she winks, since we all know she could probably beat any one of those council members into submission in six seconds flat.

"I get it," I tap my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "You want me to go and conduct the negotiations in your stead."

"If you could find a good place to set up the guild as well it would be a large help. Pave the road, so to speak. Could you do that?" With a swift movement I wink at her, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"You bet your left shoe I could!" We all laugh. Members of Winged Sky don't wear shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we are, on the train to Magnolia. I'll be getting our little protagonist merged into the actual episodes soon, so hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I extend this disclaimer to the previous previous chapter because it seems that I forgot. **

* * *

"Poor girl, doesn't even have enough money for shoes and yet is still using all of her savings to get out of this blasted town. Wonder what she's running from."

"Or to. She could be looking for an opportunity to work wherever she's going."

"Heaven knows she wont get the chance here. All that's available are-" I poke my head around the seat and smile at the obnoxiously loud couple- probably on their honeymoon.

"Would you two mind being a little quieter? I've just ran all the way here, picking up spare change as I go and would greatly appreciate the chance to get some much-needed sleep." The woman looks surprised, as if the fact that other people had ears had never occurred to her before. The man steps in before she can make a fool of herself.

"Of course, miss. We're sorry to have disturbed you." I smile tiredly, not really having to pretend and turn back in my seat, settling down with a grateful sigh.

"_What a well-mannered girl."_ I resist the urge to chuckle at the woman's failed attempt at whispering.

"_Yes, I hope we can raise a girl just like her someday."_ I smile ruefully at the ceiling of the car. _Be careful what you wish for, _I think, before drifting off into deep sleep.

* * *

**"ARRIVING AT MAGNOLIA STATION! THANK YOU FOR YOUR BUSINESS!" **I startle awake, did I sleep the whole way here? I think back in my memory and vaguely remember the honeymoon couple- Tony and Jess I think- inviting me to eat breakfast with them in the dining car. At first I had wanted to refuse, but then I gave in when the lady offered to buy me a new dress when we got to Magnolia. The one I had on was showing signs wear and tear, but it's not like I could buy a new one. I needed all the money I had to give to Fairy Tail, otherwise, what was the point of the trip? I shrug and grab my bottomless bag, my most treasured possession that held all the money I owned without even the slightest bulge and make my way to the door along with the other Magnolia-bound passengers. The doors open and I hop off heading in the direction that I'm guessing Fairy Tail is in.

"Wait! Rosalinda!" I turn to see Jess and Tony pushing their way through the sea of people towards me. I decide to shorten their journey and meet them halfway. "You didn't think we'd go back on our promise did you? We've got a dress to buy!" I feel my face heat up and scuff my feet on the ground, inspecting the dirt that had collected since my last bath.

"Y-you don't have to do that. You already treated me to breakfast so-"

"Nonsense!" Jess grabs ahold of my hands as if I'm a best friend that she hasn't seen in months. "Tony has to settle a business deal and I have nothing to do! Oh please! If you don't come with me I will die of boredom!" She takes one hand and dramatically places the back of it onto her forehead. "Darling! I think I see a light!" She falls back and Tony catches her on one knee, looking like a prince pining over a dying lover, complete with flower petals and a pastel coloured background.

"No! My love! Don't leave me so soon after we have been brought together! Oh! The agony! If only dear Rosalinda had gone shopping with you! Then you would still be here, safe in my loving embrace." People were beginning to stop and stare. "Come back to me, my sweet Jess! Let me once more feel the softness of your lips against mine-"

"STOP!" I felt that if my face got any hotter it would start a fire. This was going too far. "I'll go." Jess leaps up and once again takes my hands into hers.

"Oh, good!" She begins too drag me out the doors and towards the street, beaming all the way. "Ta Ta, darling!"

"Till we meet again my dear flower!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a review! ^.^ Yes, I know. I need to get a life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Otherwise this fan fiction would probably be how it actually is.**

* * *

Apparently, an outfit to Jess is what a wardrobe is to everyone else. By the time she had decided that I she had gotten me enough, I had enough outfits to clothe my entire guild. Although, I don't know how Core would feel about the excessive amount of pink. Reminder: At earliest convenience, buy bleach and a dye pack. She offered to buy me some ice cream as well, but I insisted that I had to meet someone, which I did, but I didn't mention that, that someone was a representative of the Magic Council.

As I walk into the café that we agreed to meet at, I check the clock on the wall. 1:45, I'm fifteen minutes early, so I decide to change into one of my new outfits. Never hurts to try to impress the people who could sway the Council over to your side. I could have taken my time though, since the rep ended up being half an hour late. He was lucky I was the one applying to make a guild and not him, because if the roles were switched, I would have left by now.

"Hello, Dredessa? I'm Clarkson, the representative from the council? Sorry about the wait, we are in the middle of a slight crisis here in Fiore." I shake his hand firmly, smiling brightly despite my annoyance.

"Actually, my name's Rosalinda. I guess you could say I'm representing Dredessa. She- well..." I fight to hide my smile and look worried. "She's getting on in years and can't exactly travel as well as she used to, so our guild is doing everything we can to make things easier on her, you know?"

Clarkson nods in an I-don't-really-care-but-I'm-trying-to-look-sympath etic way and I find my respect for the man worsen. Couldn't he at least _try_ to hide his emotions? "Mm-hm. I completely understand. Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?"

We go over a lot of boring technical stuff, when our guild was founded, how many members we have, that sort of thing. But then he throws me for a loop when he says, "Now, I don't expect you to know who these people are, but make sure never to accept them into your guild if the Council agrees to make your guild official. They're members of Dark Guilds, guilds that go against magic laws." He hands me a stack of pictures, some blurred and barely recognizable, others clear-as-day mug shots. I quickly flip through them and then put them in my bag, choosing to go through them throughly later instead of wast precious time here. When I look back up from my bag there's another stack of papers waiting for me. "Those are the magic laws. Make sure that Dredessa and whoever else needs to reads and memorizes them. Failure to comply with these laws will most likely result in the loss of your Official-Guild status and the possibility of being dubbed a Dark Guild." He takes one final gulp from his tea cup and stands. "I hope to see Winged Sky on the lists of Official Guilds soon, Rosalinda. You're a very likable creature and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Thanks! Another time then." _Did he just call me a_ _**creature**?_ He nods and walks off, leaving me to cram the magic laws- _fifty pages!-_ into my bag.

"I sure hope Dredessa is in the mood for some reading tonight." With that, I throw some money on the table, gulp down my own tea and head off in the supposed direction of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to upload. I don't get a lot of time on the computer T.T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Action time! Ooh! I'm so excited! I really love writing, if you can't tell. XD I won't go by the episodes word for word because that would be a waste of time, but I'll keep to the basic idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Do I really have to do this every chapter? **

* * *

"I told you to stay away from here!"

"Hey, hey. Is that any way to talk to us? Members of Magnolia's number one wizard guild, Twilight Ogre?"

I glare furiously at the backs of the 'visitors'. I had arrived only a few moments after they had, and had already deduced that they were up to no good. This was- _is _my sister's guild. The Twilight Ogres didn't even seem that tough. One of them had what looked like big pom-pom styled pig tails that made him look like a little girl on steroids. I smirk and wait for an ideal moment to show myself. If only those goons weren't blocking the door!

Pom-Pom starts talking again. "You may once have been the strongest guild in Fiore, but that era is over. Between this ramshackle old tavern and Twilight Ogre, one glance is all it takes to tell which is more useful to the development and progress of Magnolia."

Some of the Fairy Tail members say something, but I'm too far away to hear.

"Soul doesn't put food on the table." I clench my fists. "Anyway, we need this month's money. So pay up, Macao."

"I'll pay you double next month, so just be patient!"

The midget with what looks to be a bear trap around his neck speaks up. "Hey, hey. Who was it that saved this beat up tavern when it was on the brink of collapse?" _Tavern? That little..._ The conversation continues, but I can't hear it over the white-hot rage roaring through my head. _Focus Rosy. You can't just go around smashing people into the ground. It's rude-_

"Gaaa!" _What?_ I look back up at the guild to see that Pom-Pom has kicked some old blue haired guy in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Macao!"

"Master!"

"All the way across the room!" Says Bear-Trap.

Pom-Pom grins mockingly, "He did a first-rate job of flying backwards- Oof!"

I glare down at Pom-Pom, who I just knocked to the ground using a gravitational spell. I almost laugh at his expression. It's like he doesn't know whether to run or hit me back.

"Who the heck are you?" He asks instead, snarling at me as if he were no more than a poorly trained dog.

"Me?" I smile and he retreats slightly, unnerved as I kneel so we're on eye level. "I'm a friend to most, but to those who take advantage of another's poor situation? Well..." I leave the sentence unfinished, not necessarily because it sounds cool (which it does), but because I can't think of anything else to say. I'm no good when it comes to smack talking during a fight. Witty comments when no one is in any immediate danger? Sure! But anything within a situation in which my mind is overwhelmed by a negative emotion? Forget it.

"Whatever. Get 'er!" They surround me and I feel my power swell inside me, begging to be released._ No, not now. Not yet._

"Water Wall: Surround!" A bubble of water surrounds me, absorbing the pitiful attacks of Twilight Ogre's goons. "Hmph. You let these wanna-be's push you around, Fairy Tail?" I close my eyes and bow my head. "How pitiful. I have to say, I'm disappointed. I expected better from the guild that housed my-" My eyes fly open as a boot breaks through my shield and contacts with my face, severing my concentration from the magic wall and throwing me backward through the open doorway.

"Who you callin' wanna-be's, girly? I'm gonna make mince-meat out of you!" He starts coming towards me and I slowly rise, almost shaking with the effort not to use my full power. These people aren't evil, just mistaken and slightly abusive. My magic would rip them to shreds, and I don't think that's the way to get into the Magic Council's good graces. Water Dragon Slayer magic didn't seem to go overboard though...

"Water Dragon, Talon!" With a swift kick I send him flying, then I look to his friends with my hair covering my face and I know as I flick it out of the way that to them I look like a demon woman straight out of hell. My eyes were probably shadowed over with one of the pupils glowing red, that's always a scary combination. "Anyone else want to threaten me?" They all jump up and run away like their shadows are murderers, kicking up a cloud of dust as they do so. "Didn't think so."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Serena Heartfilia, no Lucy yet, probably next chapter though. This chapter was getting a little long in the tooth to begin with and I like to try and keep the chapters around the same length. I'm workin' at it though! Never you fear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here I am again! In case you haven't gotten the hint from the previous chapter, Rosa isn't ****_really_**** the Water Dragon Slayer. It's just a cover up until I can show off her true power in an awesome/epic battle somewhere in the near future. (Foreshadow much?) You're probably thinking you're all smart and stuff because you think you've already figure it out. Don't spoil it for others! I might have said this before but I'm making up a lot of information to fit Rose into the story. Anyway, I'm gonna skip the disclaimer because I think I should only have to do it once, don't you?**

* * *

"So, you're the Water Dragon Slayer?"

"Yup! That's me! Definitely what I am!" I smile brightly at Macao as I hold an ice pack to my bruising eye. I probably could just heal it, but that would contradict my earlier statement. I don't know why I'm not just coming straight out with the truth, I mean, this is Lucy's guild, right? And Lucy is probably my sister, so I shouldn't be worried about it, but I am! I mean, I can't just go around yelling what I can do from the rooftops. I've been captured by enough dark guilds in my life span, thank-you-very-much.

"So, what brings you here?" Says a man named Wakaba who's smoking a rather large pipe. "Not that we're not grateful to you for kicking those guys' butts, but... Well..."

"No one comes here for no reason, at least, not anymore." Finishes Makao. I feel my eyes widen but decide not to comment.

"Well, you see, I've been looking for my sister for fourteen, since I was three. Up till then I didn't even know I had a sister, but a couple of days before July 7th, 777, the day all the dragons disappeared, Reg- I mean Aquessa, my mum, told me that, well, that she wasn't actually my mom. Now, I know that it sounds stupid that I hadn't figured it out before-hand, but remember, I was only three. Three year olds believe almost everything you tell them. She told me about how she took me away from a dark guild- yes, they have those outside Fiore, but this one was actually from here- that had kidnapped me and was making across the border with me. She said that I should start looking for my real family soon and that she'd help me, but then... well, you know what happened then." The small, sorry-looking guild nodded sadly. They'd probably heard of the dragons disappearing from the three other dragon slayers that were members before the Tenroujima incident. "Anyway, I've gotten closer to finding my sister than I ever have before, so..."

"Pardon me for interrupting," says a green haired cow girl who came with a man and a boy a few minutes before I'd started to explain who I am, "but who do you think your sister is? As you can see, there aren't many girls in this guild. In fact, there aren't many people _period. _I'm starting to get a little confused."

I smile at the woman, Bisca I think her name was, and get ready to do some quick explaining.

"My sister, or at least the girl who I think is my sister, is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." There's a collective gasp around the room and- to my dissmay- I feel my smile grow sad I came here because, among other reasons, I have this- this _feeling_ that she's going to come back soon. I would never stop hating myself if I let the possibly only chance I would ever have of seeing her slip away. You know?" I force the corners of my mouth to spread, grinning like my life depended on it to hide the tears I felt building up behind my eyes. "I couldn't forgive myself and I doubt... I doubt that Aquessa could either." Ducking my head to avoid the guild's collective look of pity, I decide to study the callous' on my feet, the souvenirs of my travels. They were the proof of stories that I would one day tell to my children before they went to sleep, and also of the tales that might never be told. Words uttered only by the scuff of my feet on the ground.

I think I might be going crazy.

Macao's voice is painful, both to him and to me. "Look, Rosalinda-"

"Rose is fine."

"Rose then. We've tried everything possible to get the people on Tenroujima back. We've even gone as far as asking multiple other guilds for help, some more than once.-"

"Didn't you hear me!" I find myself shouting at Macao, though I don't know why. It's not his fault, after all. He's probably just as upset as I am, if not more. But I feel my inner dragon flaming and need some way- _any_ way- to let it out. "I've been looking for her, for _fourteen years_! I _know_ she's going to turn up soon because- well, nevermind how, I just know! I never said anything about going after them, did I? I'm sure my sister could take care of herself, after all, that's what I did. And I doubt the others who are on Tenroujima with her deserve the non-exsistant credit that you're giving them. I mean, look at this place! It's a dump! I doubt it was like that before they left-" I cut myself short, shocked at what I was saying. These people were being abused both physically and verbally by the rest of Fiore, they didn't need my harsh words added on. With a hand held over my mouth in horror, I stand up, knocking over my chair, and run out of the guild.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying! Who would've thought it takes so many words to get your point across. I have a question for those who actually care where this story goes (and even for those who don't, if they feel so inclined). I need to make a choice about whether I should have little Rosy stay in Winged Sky, or join Fairy Tail. Winged Sky would still be a part of the story, just in a different way. Please tell me your opinion in a review, because I'm too lazy to make a poll. ^.^ Thanks for reading, and I'll try to get Lucy in the next chapter. Sorry this was so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, hellooooooo there! ^.^ I just got three reviews and two new followers in one day. Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? Very! So far I'll be keeping Rosa in Winged Sky, unless voting changes drastically. A.K.A, by two votes. RosettaIvory, I completely agree. Anywho, onward my good sir/lady! Also, if you see any spelling mistakes in the fancy-shmancey Fairy Tail words like Tenroujima, feel free to tell me in a review. This chapter will be a bit long because I want to get to a certain point. You guys don't mind right? ;D**

* * *

"I am so, so, so _stupid_!" I say to myself as I wander the streets of Magnolia, dark storm clouds threatening people who scurry around below like ants. How could I say something so thoughtless and then just run off without apologizing? I'm turning into a no-manners, kick-you-in-the-face-without-thinking-twice monster! I'm almost glad Lucy's stuck on Tenroujima, because if she could see me now, I have no doubt in my mind that she would hate me for the rest of eternity, not to mention reject me as her possible long-lost sister. Where were the members of Winged Sky when you needed them? Core would probably say something like, "Looks like the Rose has finally grown her thorns. Everyone! Lets celebrate!" Then, everyone would have cheered and raised their glasses and mugs, laughing at my latest snarky comment. The heavens open wide, sending down their armies of bone-numbingly cold rain, causing he townspeople running into shops and houses. The droplets stream down my face, taking the form of the tears that I refuse to cry.

* * *

I ran into Tony and Jess on the street. They asked me what I was doing out in the rain, all alone, without an umbrella. I ended up telling them my whole sad tale, leaving out the parts where I beat up the members of Twilight Ogre. No need for them to think that I was a belligerent lunatic. They told me that it happens to the best of us and invited me to stay at their house until I could get a place of my own. I wanted to ask who these "us" were and how I could get ahold of them (maybe they had some advice), but instead accepted their invitation, deciding to go back to Fairy Tail tomorrow and explain my actions while fitting in as many 'I'm sorry's as possible.

The night was short and before I knew it I was once again standing in front of Fairy Tail, my hand poised to open the door.

Someone else had other ideas.

A hand covers my mouth and an arm wraps around my torso, pinning my own arms to my sides.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was Pom-Pom with the rest of his band of poorly dressed idiots. I glare at him while trying to bite the hand of the goon holding me. "The same girl from yesterday, hm? Oh dear, looks like I roughed up your pretty little face yesterday. Lets see if I can't finish the job after we're done with Macao and his flies." They start laughing as I struggle in vain. How the heck is this guy so strong? Pom-Pom opens the door to the guild.

"Well, well. Looks like there are even less people in here than usual. This isn't a guild so much as a, what? A club?" Macao looks surprised and a little put out. I try to call out to him but the arm around my stomach squeezes tighter and I struggle to find air.

"Teebo! We agreed that I'd pay you next month!"

"My master doesn't agree with those terms," His goons start chuckling fiendishly. "He said payments have to be paid when they're due. Nothing I can do about it. A prime example is your little savior here. She's got to pay for going against the strongest guild in Magnolia and that's about a day overdue." The men laugh harder and the remaining members of Fairy Tail finally notice me, their eyes widening in shock.

"Rosa-nee!" Says the boy from yesterday. I try to smile at him, but the hand over my mouth hides it from view. He slams the book he was reading shut. "You can all go to hell."

"Romeo, Don't!" Macao calls out to his son, who ignores him, choosing instead to walk towards Twilight Ogre.

"We don't have the money to pay you, and Rosa-nee did nothing wrong."

"I don't like your attitude little brat." Says Pom-Pom. I flinch. This wasn't going to end up well. For anyone.

"Letting punks like you walk all over us..." A magic circle appears above his raised fist. "My dad and everyone else are cowards!" My heart breaks a little. Poor Romeo... "I'm gonna fight! Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced! I won't let you hurt Rose!"The guild members shout out to Romeo to stop and Macao runs to help him, but I don't know what he thinks he can do. Romeo's purple flame flickers out and I feel my eyes widen along with his.

"That name was dragged through the mud long ago..." Pom-Pom starts to lift his club, meaning to squash Romeo where he stands. I redouble my efforts to break free; I can't let him hurt Romeo!

"No!" Screams Macao as Teebo continues to slam the name of Fairy Tail and then-

He goes flying...

Pom-Pom squeals like the little girl he is and everyone looks to the door in astonishment. _This guild sure does require a lot of saving..._ I can't see the door because my captor keeps me facing inward, but I get a great view of Teebo slamming into the wall. The irony that he hit the flag with the Fairy Tail insignia was not wasted on me.

"What the hell...?!" The goons are in complete unison. This whole scene is starting to make me laugh, but the man's hand is holding it in so my eyes start watering instead. Goons start getting beaten up left and right, I can tell by the cries of pain and slaps of various materials against flesh. My captor drags me into a shadow, effectively hiding us both from the eyes of the new arrivals. There's a large group of people obscured by smoke and as it clears...

"We're home!"

"Sorry it took us so long, everyone!"

"What is _this_ tiny guild?" Fairy Tail starts exclaiming over the new arrivals with excessive use of glowing backgrounds. They must be the ones who were lost on Tenroujima! But then... Where was Lucy?

"What happened?" I'm slowly being dragged towards the door, my feet not touching the ground as the last remaining Twilight Ogre member tries to make a quick escape.

"Um..." There she is! Lucy! Oh, Lucy look behind you! They start getting into their story and we're almost through the door... they won't even notice us!

"Wait!" Says Romeo, interrupting the tale and causing everyone to look at him strangely. "Where's Rosa-nee? She was being held by one of those slime balls!" The guild members who know what he was talking about start searching around, looking under the unconscious men lying on the floor, peering into shadowy corners, but they couldn't see us slowly backing away because the returning members were still standing in front of the door! _Move, people! _The man's hand slips down my face just far enough for me to open wide and bite down. Hard.

He screams and shakes his hand, causing everyone to turn towards us.

"Help! Help m-" His hand covers my mouth firmly and as we turn around he begins to run.

"Oh no you don't! Ice Make: Floor!" The man slips and lets go of me, tossing me to aside in a useless effort to regain his balance. A pink haired boy runs up and starts stomping on him with a flaming foot. Natsu... Igneel's son... The fire dragon slayer.. A hand reaches in front of my face and I look up cautiously to see a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes smiling coolly at me. "Need a hand?" I nod and grab his hand, my attempts at staying right side up on the slippery ice failing miserably. He chuckles lightly, "So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before..." I open my mouth to speak but a tear filled voice beats me to it.

"ROSALINDA!" The world around me fades to black and slows down as I turn to see Lucy running towards me, tears running in twin glittering waterfalls down her smiling face. Just as she reaches me she looses her footing and falls forward, landing in my outstretched arms. Her hands clutch me close and our tears mingle with the melting ice. "I thought I'd never see you again..." My heart feels so light that I think if I tried to fly I would never come back down.

"Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, this chapter**** will be both ****a chapter introducing Rosa to the members of Fairy Tail and**** a flash back chapter, explaining how Rosa fits into the story and so on. This might have to continue for two or three chapters so hang in there, I'll try to make this interesting. The flash backs will be in third person- because it's hard to find a point of view that would fit- and will be italicized (**_That fancy script that looks like_ _this_**).**** Find a plot hole unspoken for? Make it known and I'll try to fix it in an upcoming chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"... And that's how we got here!" Third Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, just finished explaining how they got off of Tenroujima. Lucy and I are sitting at the bar beside a brunette named Cana who is taking in alarming amounts of alcohol. Lucy's braiding my hair along with a very nice lady named Mira-Jane and a blue haired sky dragon slayer, Wendy, while I listen to the tale, eyes widening at every climax.

"Wow!" I smile wide and swing my bare feet, happy to know that my sister- I have a sister!- Is part of a guild strong enough not only to take on the strongest members of a formidable dark guild, but also take on a dragon. Even if they didn't beat it. "So the second master became evil and attacked the third master, who was saved by the very first master causing seven years to go by, not affecting anyone, during which the fourth master was struggling to keep the guild running! Holy plot twist!"

"Stop squirming, Rosy! I keep on dropping my section!" Lucy pokes me in the shoulder playfully as Mira and Wendy laugh at my antics.

I freeze. "Sorry."

"Well, now that that's over..." The Ice Make wizard, Grey, stretches dramatically before tossing his shirt onto a nearby chair. Lucy had whispered to me early on about his tendency to strip randomly and without warning. I sincerely hoped that she was joking. "I would like to know more about Rosalinda here. You never mentioned having a sister, Lucy."

"_Why does Grey-sama want to know more about Rose? Why not learn more about Juvia? Rival!" _I had deduced from her constant jealous whispering and not-so-secretive stalking that 'Juvia' had a major crush on Grey, and thought that everyone was trying to get between their one-sided romance. Everyone ignored her for the most part, only saying something when she announced an especially ridiculous fantasy.

"That's because I thought she was dead!" Lucy defends happily, the cheer in her voice contrasting starkly with the solemn sentence. The guild goes silent and I play footsie with myself.

"... Care to explain?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Seventeen years earlier..._

_Jude Heartifilia is pacing in his office, a seven-year old Lucy watching him worriedly, old enough to know something's going on, but not old enough to be told what it is. In a room down the hall a midwife is with Layla, bringing his second child into the world. __A soft tapping noise comes from the door and Jude stops his pacing._

_"Come in." A girl, the midwife's daughter, steps inside the office, a maid close on her heels. In her arms is a little pink blanket. Hesitantly, Jude steps forward. _He had wanted a son,_ thinks the maid sadly. She hoped he wouldn't be angry; Jude was a good employer, but his anger was something to be avoided. The maid need not have worried, since as soon as Jude saw his baby girl, he fell in love. Taking the babe from the girl as if she were made of glass he smiles and kneels down, giving Lucy the chance to see her baby sister. _

_"She's so pretty!" She says in awe. Hearing the voice of family, the baby's eyes open, revealing stunning green eyes, bright as stars. Other than that, she was almost an exact copy of Lucy when she was that small, blonde hair that was unusually long for a newborn and skin as smooth as rose petals. Jude looks up at the midwife's daughter._

_"How is she? My wife? May we see her?" The maid bites her tongue to keep from cheering at Jude's reaction and the daughter nods, turning around to lead him to the room. The maid falls back to take hold of Lucy's hand, gently pulling her after her father._

_"The roses you brought me are beautiful, Jude." Layla smiles brightly at her husband and daughter- no, it's daughters now. The thought brings a smile to her face. "That's what we should name her. Rosalinda. It's Spanish, meaning beautiful rose." Her smile grows week as her eyelids slide shut. "I think I'll just take a rest, Jude. I'm just so... Ti...Just so..." And with that, she was asleep.  
_

_"Goodnight, Layla." Jude walks out of the room, cradling his beautiful Rose with one arm, and holding lucky Lucy's hand with the other._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Flash back part two, here we go! In this chapter I'll reveal the true identity of Rosalinda's dragon, but keep in mind that in the story Rose is telling to Fairy Tail she uses "Aquessa" as the name of her dragon, in order to keep her true power hidden. The same goes for any mention of her dragon's appearance, or any fancy title that's revealed. **

**Bonus question! Why does Rose want to keep her power hidden?  
****a. She fears that someone evil will try to use her power for... well... evil.  
****b. It's her first instinct to lie.  
c. She's actually a government spy.  
d. There's a certain person after her.  
e. All of the above. (A.K.A. She's a gov. spy who's first instinct is to lie about their job so that a certain person won't find her and use her power for evil. Whew.)**

* * *

"Mom didn't make it through that first night. We all felt sad of course, but we didn't truly grieve until Rosa was taken from us as well. Father always put Rose to sleep in the nursery beside his room, so he could hear her if she started crying. A few weeks after Mom's funeral, there was a break in. Nothing was stolen, but when Father went back upstairs to check on Rose, she was gone. The Robbery had been a diversion; Rosa had been the true target." The girls had moved on to painting my toes, so I was lying on the ground with my feet propped up on a chair.

"What happened then?" Asks Mira-Jane. Lucy shrugs, and I decide it's my turn to take over.

"R- Aquessa told me how she found me plenty of times, even though I was just a baby; water magic helps with memory." Everyone turns their attention to me, waiting for the next part of the tale.

* * *

_A group of sketchy looking people hoist themselves over the magic-proof fence separating Fiore from the surrounding countries, one of them holding a small bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. A pair of large, scaly eyes watch in amusement as the tough looking men re-enable the systems so as not to cause suspicion. _

_"They're up to something alright," Says the female dragon quietly, "and I doubt they're here to sell fluffy, pink blankets.." Just then something in the blanket lashed out, and a whimper reached the dragon's keen ears._

_"Dammit, can't you keep that thing quiet!" _

_"But- I don't know how to take care of a baby!" The dragon's eyes widened and smoke began rising from her nostrils. A child? These brutes had kidnapped a human child- a baby no less- and were smuggling it across the border? You could see the fire building in her seven-coloured eyes as she rose from the earth, stretching majestic wings behind her. This dragon was different from all others. Her scales were silver and reflected multiple colours and the webbing between her wings looked like it was made of soap bubbles. Everything about her had a slight red tint at the moment and her voice shook with anger._

_"You took a child from their family, who are probably tearing Fiore apart looking for it. The mother is most likely beside herself with grief." The men break out in sweat._

_"No! No, it's not like that! The mother died of child birth-"_

_"So not only did you steal it away from it's family, but you also took it from a grieving one that already had enough on their plate. You disgust me. Leave the child and get out of my sight, before I lose my temper." The men's knees are shaking and yet they don't move to put down the child. _

_"Look, w-we're sorry Ma'am- Miss. Dragon- sir- but if we don't get this kid back to the guild, the master'll skin us alive. And no offence, but, he scares us more than you at the moment." The dragon rolls her eyes and focuses for a moment, teleporting the pink blanket and its precious contents out of the arms of the kidnappers and safely by her side. _

_"I fear that you're sense of danger's warped. You should always fear the wrath of the hazard in front of you, gentlemen. It's the more immediate threat, and avoiding it means living longer, even if it's only a moment." And with that the dragon blew fire and ice down on the men, leaving no trace but ashes among sparking snow. _

_She turned to the child lying on the grass, staring curiously up at her with bright emerald green eyes. On the blanket was a name embroidered in swirling letters._

_"Rosalinda..." The dragon smiles adoringly, already in love with the tiny child. "Well, since we'll be spending some time together I'll introduce myself. I am Regalia, Queen of the Dragons, I hope that we'll get along well enough."_

* * *

"And we did, for three years. Then all the dragons disappeared and I was found by the dark guild that had kidnapped me the first time, and that's when Winged Sky saved me. I've been with them ever since." I take a deep breath after finishing my tale. Gratefully accepting some water from Mira-Jane but almost choking on it since I was still on the floor.

"Wow. So Aquessa just breathed boiling hot water on them and took you in? That's..." Lucy sighs and shakes her head, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Fight me, Rosalinda! I wanna see which is stronger, my flames or your water." Natsu grins at me and I chuckle at his pointed teeth.

"Maybe another time."

"Not only is she trying to steal Grey-sama away from Juvia, but Rose also uses water magic! Double rival!" Juvia's dark purple aura causes several people to slide away from her cautiously. I swallow hard; why didn't I pick another dragon?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't uploaded in forever, but first I was grounded and then I kinda forgot and *enter excuse here* so yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! Already reviewed? DO IT AGAIN! ^.^ I'll try to upload more often from now on. Once again, kind of long. Sorry.**


End file.
